epicmafiainfofandomcom-20200213-history
Setup Strategies!
The most played setups in this time are: Fancy Pants/Coco's Epic setup, these two setups are being played every single day. Bubble in the picture of the setup means that this setup allows Whispering. Listed from the most popular to the least popular on "Find Setup" Classic Mafia: The most popular setup of them all, and the most recommended setup for beginners. Setup strategy: Night one: Every role except Villager does his actions at the night, Mafia must '''kill at this night (They aren't forced to, but you're giving a mislynch if you no-kill) Also the Mafia '''must choose one of them to Counter-Claim the Cop at the next Day. Day one: '''Both Cops' claim in this day, Real cop is going to read his report and say it, Fake Cop (Mafia) '''must make a fake report, but he has to watch out, if he says that the Real Cop is town, he will be confirmed Mafia, '''after '''Both '''Cops claim with their Reports, everyone should No-Lynch. Night two: Real Cop is going to investigate the Fake Cops's Day one report, and Fake Cop is going to Fake a report on the Real Cops's Day one investigation. ''This is known as "Cross-Check" Day two: Both cops are going to out their reports, after both Cops out, the town should lynch Between them, t''hey should not No-Lynch.'' Night three: If real cop dies, then game is over, Mafia wins! If Mafia dies, ''then his Mafia partner should kill the Real Cop at night, except if Doctor is alive. ''Day three: Nothing much to say about this day, this is mostly a scumhunting one, except if Doctor was alive and saved the real cop, and the report was on the Mafia. Special Scenarios: # Real cop has to claim in this Day, except if the Doctor was dead, fake Cop (Mafia) also claims in this day, except if the Doctor was dead. # If Doctor was alive and Saved somebody both Cops out as usual, if the Doctor's save was on one of the cops, The Doctor must out and say that his save is on one of the Cops, '''After the Doctor says that, '''Everyone should Lynch the Cop that was not saved (Mafia). '' _______________________________________________________________________________________'' Fancy Pants: The second popular EpicMafia setup By rating, but it is played more than Classic Mafia. This setup is a Multi-setup: Power Roles - Oracle - Gunsmith - Bomb Setup Strategy:'' EmmerrLouise'' Day One: * Check for guns. Remember there might not be a doc. Some cops out with guilties (even if they could be killed) - this is up to you. If you want to get your guilty out without claiming, try softing (vote your guilty, fos them with a reason). If someone claims to be gunned, GS confirms before cop claims. Mafia can lie about having a gun to get the cop out. GS leads d1. * If a cop dies - NL. PR claims d2. * If a PR dies - Bomb will kill mafia, cop should out. You have a ML. Orcwill reveal – lynch that day. Doctor - NL. Cop can soft as above if he/she wishes. Gunsmith - ask for guns. If no one claims to have one, mafia are probably gunned and cop should out and you must lynch that day. If mafia are gunned and you NL, it's mafia autowin on d2. Day Two If cop is alive, they should out both reports. If cop isn't alive, check for any softclaims (as above). PR should also claim today. If there are cop cc's, lynch in them (unless you have a confirmed mafia from both reports). Mafia You cc cop, but usually not until d2 (as cop will rarely claim d1). Watch for random votes on either you or your partner d1 as it might be a cop softing guilty on you. If that's the case, it's better to kill him and risk being lynched the next day. If there is no cop alive, claim PR and have your partner claim blue. If there is a clear PR on d2 and you're the last maf going into 3-way, killing the PR can be risky as he might be bomb or oracle, so think before killing the clear. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Fool Training 3 The third popular EpicMafia setup. Setup Strategy:'' AChangeOfHeart'' Remember to lynch d1 if fool and maf are still alive. Blue: Same as any other setup really. If you are inno'd claim inno and don't lurk. Doc:. If cop dies n1 it is probably best for you to claim instead of vig because vig shot is worth more than a doc save if you lynch wrong. Vig: Don't shoot n1 and generally I would only shoot n2 if you lynch a town or if there is a fool claim. Cop: Either whisper to the person you got an inno on or claim inno yourself. You can do this even if you have a guilty, but most people lose their shit if you do so I'd just out with it. Inno'd: claim inno and if you are uncc'd have people claim to you in whisper and tell the uncc'd roles the claims. Fool: Don't lurk and don't troll. I'd suggest claiming cop but really you can claim anything, but don't forget you're primarily trying to help mafia. If vig dies you can claim fool but that's boring. Vanilla mafia: ALWAYS CLAIM COP if cop is still alive, because if you don't and fool does you'd better hope the fool is obvious. if cop dies I'd suggest ccing whatever pr is going to claim (probably doc) but it's not as important as ccing cop. Hooker: Usually just claim blue, but if a blue dies n1 you can claim doc if you want to. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Janitorial 2.0 The Sixth popular EpicMafia setup. Setup Strategy: ''hedger ''Edited. N1 - Town pr's do their jobs, lawyer on nilla, jan cleans up the kill n1. D1 - Cop claims, jan cc's. Jan shouldn't cc if they jan doc/cop but they can wish to do risky strats if they feel like. Set up codes if you want to do next level strats. Lynch in cops, you can test guilties if you really can't decide, but not preferable. If cop is uncc'd, orc claims and leads. Remember cop guilties that flip nilla are most likely miller. N1 - Well if you lynched mafia, good job. Doc goes on cop, cop looks for lawyer. Mafia obviously look for doc. D2 - Lynch mafia, test guilties if you have them. Mafia try and fish doc if getting lynched (unless you killed it already). Mafia can cc roles as they wish, whatever they think will win them the game. Everything is pretty straight forward from this way out. Inno's are clear from being lawyer, but not nilla unless lawyer has been lynched. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Trust Each Other The Seventh popular EpicMafia setup. For Strategy:http://pastebin.com/PbPcbQvH Giga _______________________________________________________________________________________ Coco's Epic Setup Setup Strategy: Mafia/Killer: Tashie This is a strategy ONLY if you plan on winning game by teaming up. Or so to say, an easier way to win. tldr; less points, better pie. N1 In order to avoid accidentally hitting killer, Spy NKs n1 and claims hit (so you get an excuse when jailed). Killer do your thing. If you hit spy n1, sucks2beU. Otherwise, await further instructions d1. Spy: have your message for killer ready and hope you are not countered by the agent. USE CODES! For example, tell them to say something that isn't too obvious, and remember to symbol your messages. Don't forget to tell the killer who you are to avoid getting hit next day and who you will be targeting. D1 Spy and Killer - NL as soon as possible! If you take too long you will be suspected by jailer and it's game over. Killer: If you receive anonymous messages from what seems to only be one single person, then it's all good. However, if you suspect there are two people messaging you (Agent/Spy), opt to keep low! At this point, it is best to not react so as to not be suspected and hope for the best unless the spy can further validate himself. N2 and onwards Hope for the best you don't get jailed. From here and onwards, if not jailed, hunt for jailer via reads. Spy: If you have failed to receive any reads from your killer, go for an unhit BP. Don't forget to tell killer who you are targeting. Killer: Kill anyone who hasn't contacted you, or an unhit BP. Protip: Whatever you do, DON'T TURN ON YOUR PARTNER. Take your chances and get less points together and go for a win rather than giving town free win by killing each other. Town: Day one: Hit bulletproof (If there's one) claims, keep in mind that Spy might no-kill and claim hit, Agent contacts killer quickly and tells him his name or someone else's if he wants to wifom, but it may lead to killer getting lucky killing agent, In the same time, everyone must No-Lynch as quick as possible! Voting slowly leads to spy contacting killer. Night two: Jailer ALWAYS kills their jailed person, even if they claim agent, you hitting agent = Weak chance. Day two: It's all about scumhunting/Jailer work from here.. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Politics As Usual: Setup Strategy: ''thebrontosaurus'' N1 Mafia: Janitor always leads kill and prepares to cc whatever role he jans (usually). If you jan a blue, your best bet is to cc tracker day 1, as tracker is usually first to claim. One of the remaining two mafias should NK. Some people like to have the nilla NK, I prefer having guiser NK and then use its guiser meeting to fake BG. Play it however you want just make sure that one mafia NKs and that Janitor leads the kill. Guiser should never guise out N1 either since it can confirm all the mafia in a watcher report. .... Bodyguard should be on someone everynight, there's a chance he might kill the Mafia. Watcher should watch someone N1, then he should be on tracker in case of Tracker's death. Tracker tracks someone, and outs D1 with report in hand. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Voltron Doesn't Like It Setup Strategy: Town: D1: Both prs (Oracle-Bulletproof) out Do not out your roles, just say that you're a pr. and then after scumhunting, everyone selfvotes and one of the Prs get hammer. Next days are all about scumhunting. Mafia: D1: Do not claim PR, just try to look towny to win. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Overturn 2 Riddler Setup Strategy: ''Twelve'' Town - Cop hides day 1, you scumhunt and finalize someone as your lynch choice, that person claims. If they claim cop and are uncced then you lynch someone else. If that person claims governor you lynch them anyway; if they're gov they can overturn, if they're not then they die. (Mafia won't claim gov ever) Day 2 cop claims, there's pretty much no situation where they shouldn't. Governor is never required to claim, and them claiming day 2 is really bad when cop is dead since it means mafia can just off the clear into 3way lylo. (If cop claims and is cced then you lynch in the ccs, just ftr) Mafia - If someone claims cop you can optionally choose to cc it, but the godfather should never cc cop. (You can choose to cc it since most often it'll look like the original claim was fishing.) Never claim governor unless they used their ot without claiming. (Lol?) And even then, it can backfire horribly. Nilla should claim cop day 2 since cop reports usually pinpoint them by then anyway. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Sweet Dreams: Setup Strategy:'' Fruitoftheloom'' Scum: you can choose not to stalk if you don't want to risk stalking LM. Nilla should always lead at least first lynch in case you hit the LM. Also, if it's 3 way and LM is still alive, consider stalking LM and insisting that you would never be that stupid and must be SW. Town: Dreamer shouldn't out D1 imo unless they have a 3 person dream that includes dead towny. Dreamer should soft a trust dream D1 and hope that they live to D2. Rest of town should act towny. Remember that everyone except dreamer appears to self as blue. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Dethy: Setup Strategy: king3d Mafia: D1: Okay, so you want to prevent town from ever having a clear, and you want to prevent people from knowing which cop they are, creating a 3-way with no clears at the end. Remember to always cc cop and to not be stupid d1. So essentially what you want to do D1 is to wait until somebody has claimed, and report with an OPPOSING REPORT TO THAT PERSON. i.e: Person 1 has inno on Person 3, you cc with guilty on Person X (Doesn't really matter if dead or alive). This effectively prevents town from getting a clear by the 3 inno, 1 guilty logic (from that other strat), and also prevents a 4 inno/guilty situation. Make sure to nl fast and dont slowroll or be scummy. N2: Now comes the hard part: You do not want someone to be 100% certain of what role they are. So you should not kill someone somebody has a guilty on, as chances are that insane could find out that they're insane by this. You should preferably kill someone of who you think could be sane/insane, as you don't want them both to be alive D2. So if somebody has a report on you, kill them, as chances are they're sane/insane. D2: 3 People left, you may choose to claim according or opposed to your D1 report, just make sure to not have 2 inno/2 guilty on alive as you might get ccd here. Most people try to hide in Sane/Insane cops, however you should try not to directly guilty someone as that is always scummy. It is preferred to be "insane/para" (2 guilties) or "sane/naive" (2 innos), as that keeps the pool of people you are hiding in pretty big. If insane and sane are not alive together d2 it is not possible to get a 100% clear for town unless somebody deducts that you are maf by logic (bad luck, try to point out their errors), so if you have created a 3-way without clears and you got no direct ccs you've played it well. Remember to always towntell, to not lurk and to act as if you don't know which role you are. Be constructive, help town, do not give yourself away. Town: All cops out their reports Day one and then No-lynch, if someone doesn't out his report or outs it late, he is most likely the Mafia, or just a New player. Next day, you use the reports of Day one/Day two to figure out which Cop you are, If you figure everything out correctly, you'll easily find the mafia. _______________________________________________________________________________________